


Fold

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg Villain AU [2]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Birds, Costumes, Dollification, M/M, Master/Slave, Obedience, Objectification, Origami, Ownership, POSES, Puppets, Rehearsals, Shibari, Submission, Suspension, dolls/puppetry, kink show, living dolls, pro dom AU, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Putting on an amazing kink show is not that much different to doing a play in a theatre. Both require costumes, rehearsals, and a lot of acting.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Greg Davies/Jimmy Carr
Series: Lord Greg Villain AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363597
Kudos: 9





	Fold

Jimmy was curled up and bowing on the stage, underneath the rigging they planned to use tonight. The Taskmaster liked him like this. It showed appropriate respect from his silly toy. Favourite toy, if he was honest. Alex knew, but then Alex didn't care, because Alex wasn't leaving anyway. The Taskmaster wasn't going to release him, so Alex never worried about his position. 

The Taskmaster took in Jimmy's figure as he approached, going over the scene in his head. They had spent weeks planning a very particular scene for an upcoming kink ball, and with the event only a couple of weeks away, they were down to proper rehearsals so they both knew what they were doing. 

And of course, it would all start with Jimmy, bowed so beautifully on the stage, the spotlight encircling him in a cage he dared not cross out of, as the Taskmaster made his approach.

* * *

"The thing about puppets," the Taskmaster said as he checked the rigging and practiced his lines, "is that they take submission to a whole new level. Sure, you can train a boy to answer to your beck and call, to be a well-trained slave in High Protocol, but those same boys would buckle under my command. They don't have the balls for this kind of surrender. Not like my precious boy, Jimmy."

The Taskmaster rested a foot on Jimmy's back, pressing him down a little bit, as he gazed out over the absent audience. The venue where they would be performing wasn't going to be like this, but there would be a stage, and an audience, and the effect would be the same. 

"My toys are mine to crush and command, to break and toss aside, to use as I see fit. Because that's what they are: toys. Playthings. Toys that exist solely for my amusement. And this is my best toy because he's been broken so many times and still keeps asking for more. As he has tonight. This wretched piece of shit is going to be broken for you, and then you'll see what this kind of submission is truly like, and how much courage you need to submit to my will. Because I will take every ounce of control away from you. Toys don't speak. They don't make choices. They do nothing unless I make them."

The Taskmaster stepped aside and pulled Jimmy up by the back of his shirt, giving him a sneering glance. Jimmy's expression was non-existent. Blank. His suit was also perfectly laundered and prepared. Good toy. 

"Pretty, no? He won't be by the time I'm done with him," the Taskmaster said. "Time to get this doll hanging."

* * *

"Wake!" the Taskmaster commanded, theatrically pushing Jimmy's head upright as Jimmy smiled and opened his eyes, beaming at him, now that he was tied into the rigging.

"See what a perfect specimen he is? Perfect face, perfect hair, perfect body. Including what's inside his trousers," the Taskmaster said.

Jimmy made no reaction as the Taskmaster undid his trousers and pushed them and his pants down to reveal a very smooth groin area. They'd worked through so many different prototypes before they found one that they were both happy with and that Jimmy could wear in suspension without being uncomfortable. It covered his cock nicely and smoothed everything over as if he were a Ken doll while leaving his arse still wholly available, which wasn't an easy combination to handle. 

The Taskmaster rubbed between his legs, ensuring there was no reaction to his teasing. This device would not stop Jimmy getting hard, of course, but that didn't matter. He only got punished if he came inside it without permission, which did sometimes happen if they got a little carried away. It also allowed them to perform in clubs that didn't allow sex play or full nudity, which was definitely a bonus. 

The Taskmaster turned back to the audience, allowing them to see Jimmy's flat groin. "The perfect doll, unencumbered by any thoughts of desire. He is simply a toy for me to play with. And today, I am going to do some origami with my doll, to show you how elegantly I can tie him. And first up, the crane."

* * *

The crane was a partial suspension, with Jimmy balancing on one foot, while his other stuck out behind him representing the tail, while his arms were outstretched to make wings. His torso and head were swept into a graceful curve as he gazed up the heavens. These poses all had particular costumes, and the crane's involved sweeping blush pink drapes of finely woven tulle, and a very well made head-piece to finish it off. 

The Taskmaster walked around Jimmy, inspecting his positioning. Jimmy didn't have to hold it, of course; that's what the rigging was for. The Taskmaster was merely looking at how he'd tied him to decide if he needed to adjust it. 

"How's your back, boy? Looks a little too bent, is that going to be uncomfortable for you?" the Taskmaster said, breaking character for a moment as he brushed his hand down Jimmy's back.

"It could be a little flatter, master, just a bit, please," Jimmy said.

"Hmm, alright, let me adjust it for you. Don't want you injuring your back now, do we?" the Taskmaster said.

"No, master," Jimmy said.

The Taskmaster untied the ropes holding his torso, arms, and head in place, and adjusted them little by little until Jimmy said he was comfortable. Then he stood back to make sure the pose still worked. 

"Hmm."

The Taskmaster left the stage to get a better view, stopping several rows down to see if it still looked good. It sort of did. But there was something not quite right about it. 

"Maybe if we use the wings to disguise the back bend..." 

The Taskmaster turned to where Alex had been watching as the only audience member. "Alex, fetch the wings. I think that's what it needs."

"Yes, master, at once," Alex said as he got to his feet and dashed off backstage.

The Taskmaster paused and looked at the pose one more time, before walking through the rows of seats to see if the angle changed how it looked. 

"Yeah, I think the wings will do it."

* * *

Running through the rest of the poses with the costumes took up the next hour or two. Once they'd finalised them, they'd start on rehearsing the full show. But for now, the Taskmaster mostly wanted to practice getting his toy dressed and into poses without too much hassle. He couldn't ask Jimmy to dress himself, of course; that's not what dolls did, and Jimmy would have refused if he'd asked anyway. That's not why they did this. So many of the costumes were simple, with hats and draping fabric, and maybe a couple of simple accessories to make the vision complete.

The transitions were going well though. They'd practiced that enough to have a smooth order by now, so one pose led gracefully into another, until they finally finished with the phoenix, which had the most showy costume that looked far more difficult to put on than it actually was. This was the only costume Alex had to assist with, as the pieces were too big to handle on their own. But once in place, and with Jimmy tied into a pose that made him look like he was soaring up into the sky from his own funeral pyre, his long, elegant feathery tail just barely touching the stage, boy was it worth the effort. 

The wings also helped conceal the small body harness the pose required. It's not that the Taskmaster liked letting the inner workings show, it just ruined the point of the costumes. This just helped take Jimmy's weight better so he didn't have to use his arms, which could drape down beside his body instead and make the wings look perfect. 

The Taskmaster again retreated to the audience to make sure the phoenix looked as good as it possibly could. Seeing no changes that needed doing, now that he'd got the curve of his back just how he wanted it, he returned to the stage and touched Jimmy's thigh.

"Good work, boy. I think we're done for tonight," the Taskmaster said.

"Yes, master," Jimmy breathed. 

* * *

Once the Taskmaster had run through his final lines, he took Jimmy down and let him rest on the stage, allowing him to sit against the funeral pyre. Jimmy obediently slumped his body, appearing as if he was really a doll with no command over his own body unless his master moved him for him. 

"Good! That's working very well indeed. Now to get you rubbed down before I send you home," the Taskmaster said as he picked up Jimmy in his arms and carried him backstage to give him some aftercare. 

* * *

Jimmy sat curled up in his arms afterwards, now thoroughly massaged and fed and watered and dressed in some pyjamas. The Taskmaster loved that Jimmy adored cuddling, because that was his favourite part of aftercare. They really had bonded in a way that was beyond a Dom and his client, and indeed, he almost felt bad charging the man for each session, but Jimmy insisted, said he got off on that too, so he wasn't about to complain, especially as he had less room for other clients when he was rehearsing a show and it kept his income as level as it could be. 

"I know you want to collar me, master. Make me more than just a customer," Jimmy said.

"Have you decided you don't want to pay anymore?" the Taskmaster said.

"I mean, master, it would make sense. Wouldn't it? To play together and put on shows as master and slave? I'd still like to pay you, but in a different way, perhaps, if I could live with you, and give you all my income. I don't need it. I love being your puppet, but I want it all the time. I need to be yours, master, forever," Jimmy said.

"Ask me again after the ball. I'll give you my answer then," the Taskmaster said.

"Yes, master," Jimmy said.

The Taskmaster stroked his hair softly. That was one hell of a proposal, and he needed time to think about it. He also needed to make sure Alex was okay with it. Alex already did all the work Jimmy wanted to do for him, so he'd have to find a way to compromise on that so everyone was happy. But if Alex said no, then nothing would change. 

But maybe it should. Maybe they worked together too well for this to be a paid relationship. After all, Jimmy was the perfect doll, and they knew how to put on a damn good show. If Jimmy wanted to feel owned even more than he already did, he'd definitely feel it with the Taskmaster's collar around his neck. 

Jimmy shifted to wrap his arms around him, closing his eyes as he cuddled up to him. The Taskmaster smiled and hugged him back. Imagine what he could do if he owned the boy. How far could he push his obedience then? It was already pretty extreme. Was there anything he wouldn't agree to? There was only one way to find out, and a part of him definitely wanted to say yes. 


End file.
